


Cuddlebug

by ElZacharie



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Illnesses, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: Magnus and Barry love to cuddle.





	1. Sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatsinreverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatsinreverse/gifts).



> Thank you to @nydescynt for commissioning me and being patient while I fought to write this!

Magnus sleepwalked. Everybody who had been on the Starblaster knew by now (and now the entire world they were on, thanks to the voidfish). Taako could fall asleep anywhere at any moment (he claimed it wasn't narcolepsy, but that didn't stop Cap'n’port from asking Barry and Magnus looking into covert ways to help him), Lucretia stayed up until someone forced her to bed or she woke up on a journal with an ink stained cheek. Merle snored like a fantasy Monster Truck Rally, and Davenport has a tendency to accidently waste spell slots casting verbal spells in his sleep. 

Barry was the most normal of the seven of them, only suffering from insomnia, a caffeine addiction, and a need to curl up in as many blankets and pillows as possible. Okay, so maybe not the most normal, but at least he didn't get out of bed and spoon the nearest person he could find.

The crew had gotten together on the moon base for a holiday that, being as hungover as he was right now, Barry couldn't be bothered to remember. What he could figure out, however, was that Lup was not in bed with him— likely having spent the night with her brother— and that a heavy weight was wrapped around him.

“Magnus?” Barry groaned, trying to turn to face him. “What’re you doing in my bed?”

Magnus whined in his sleep, pulling Barry close against his chest— almost smothering him in his pecs. Any amount of squirming he did only made Magnus hold him tighter, until Barry had to use magic to separate them far enough that he could breathe properly. He then lightly smacked his face with mage hand until he woke.

“Huh… oh, hi, Barry.” Magnus yawned and stretched out his back, not releasing his hold on him. “How did you get in here?”

“This is my room, Maggie.”

“Oh… did I…?”

“Yup.”

Magnus sighed, flopping his head on the pillow. “I’m tired…” he whined again, pulling Barry back against him. “Can’t we just sleep a lil’ longer? You’re so warm…”

Half a century ago, Barry would’ve blushed at that, but he had learned by now that Magnus particularly liked his bed because of the amount of blankets he had gathered throughout the years to feed his warmth addiction. “Alright, fine. Just lemme go pee first.”

By the time he returned, Magnus had fallen back asleep, wrapped like a caterpillar in Barry’s blanket. It was easy enough to steal back what he needed, for, as soon as he crawled back into bed, Magnus immediately grabbed Barry like a stuffed toy, chin pressing into the top of his head.

Ah well, at least he was warm.


	2. Movie Night

“Mags, that’s my spot.” 

Magnus looked up from his bowl of popcorn, flecks of kernels still stuck to his beard. Taako and Lup were on either side of him, taking up the rest of the couch. He glanced between them before moving backwards and spreading his legs with a triumphant smile. “Here ya go!” he chirped, patting his lap.

Barry gave Magnus a look over his glasses.

“Aw, come on, Barold,” said Taako, “Sit in Mango’s lap, we’re all pals here.”

He sighed and shrugged, carefully arranging himself between the other’s legs. This wasn’t the first time this had happened to him, nor anyone else— to give up one’s coveted spot on the couch was to risk losing it to Magnus, the notorious seat thief. He always complained about how sitting on the ground was uncomfortable, and the dining chairs creaked all through the movie thanks to Magnus’s fidgeting.

Tonight’s pick was Taako’s, who had an unhealthy obsession for movies that seemed to made specifically to make Barry scream. Actually, he’s pretty sure that Taako only picked most of the movies he got on the more technologically advanced cycles just to laugh at how everyone squirmed. 

“Ooh, ooh!” the elf in question yelled. “Barold, look! This is the part where—”

For a necromancer, Barry was surprisingly squeamish when it came to movies. He’d once told Lucretia during an interview it was because it was easier to look at the aftermath of a brutal murder than see it happening himself.

Before Barry could see whatever was about to happen, Magnus immediately shielded his eyes from the screen with his large, calloused hand, allowing him to curl up against him as he listened to the sound of gore on screen. Taako booed at that, but they all knew it was only playful; if Barry got too scared after a movie, he and Lup would insist on making him comfort food.

“Okay, buddy, you can look now,” Magnus muttered in his ear, pulling away his hand.

“Th- thanks, Mags,” Barry sniffed. He was still curled up against the other man, feet in Lup’s lap, but he was too comfortable to move now. 

Every time a gorey part came up, Taako shouted out a warning in the disguise of telling Barry to watch, watch, this is the best part, come on Bluejeans, and Magnus would quickly cover the necromancer’s eyes until the scene was over. After doing this several times over, Barry managed to fall asleep against the warmth of Magnus’s chest, Lup massaging his feet idly.


	3. In Sickness

Magnus was sick, and when Magnus got sick, Barry got sick. It happened too often to be coincidence anymore; if Barry got food poisoning, Magnus got a cold. If Magnus caught the flu, Barry would be sneezing by the day’s end. And so on.

The minute Barry began showing signs of illness, Magnus was shoved into his room, a tray of two bowls of stew in his hands. It happened so fast that Magnus hadn’t even realized what fate had befallen him; he’d just come back from looking for the light with Cap’n’port when the twins had shoved the tray at him and sent him straight to Barry’s.

“Hi, Magnus,” Barry sniffled, voice drawling and slurred from the medicine. “How’d the search go?”

“We found it; Taako ’n’ Merle are out with the captain to go retrieve it right now. How you feelin’?”

“Like shit.” He laughed a bit before a coughing fit overtook him. 

Magnus sat next to him, laying the tray on his lap. “What’s Merle say?”

“Says I don’t have long. Not sure if he was joking or not.”

Barry sat up slowly and brought the spoon up to his mouth with a shaky hand, blowing gently before slurping it up.

“Gross.”

“Get used to it. I’m going to enjoy my wife’s cooking as much as I can for as long as I can still have a tongue.”

Magnus watched him for a few minutes, intermittently drinking from his bowl, when a thought hit him. “Aw, jeez, am I gonna die too?” he groaned, face scrunched up.

“I mean… are you?”

“I’m askin’ you! If you’re this bad off, what’s gonna happen to me?”

Barry shrugged. “I dunno. We don’t have long left on this plane, right? I’m sure you’ll last long enough to get to the next cycle.”

Setting the bowl on the table next to the bed, Magnus fell back onto Barry’s lap, pinning his legs beneath him. “Still. I hate being sick. It’s awful. Taako and Lup aren’t even capable of replicating my mom’s soup recipe.”

The necromancer carded a hand through Magnus’s hair, sighing. “I get it, buddy. I do too. But—”

“But nothing. I… I wanna go home, Barry. I hate this stupid mission, I hate dying all the time… I miss my family. I wish I never left.”

Barry said nothing, continuing to brush his hair, worrying his lip.  He… he agreed, certainly— all of them wanted to return home, to defeat the Hunger, but… he couldn’t say he regrets leaving. He was an only child, both his parents dead, spending his days studying necromancy and the Astral Plane. If he’d never left, he would’ve never met the others, never met Lup… never have gotten married.

By the time Barry opened his mouth to say something, Magnus had already fallen asleep. He sighed and shifted him gently until he could properly lay down, planning to tell him in the morning.

But morning never came, and, by the time he returned, he had already forgotten what he was going to say.


	4. and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be 500 but I couldn't make it that long but i loved it too much to not end it here

As soon as the doorbell rang, the puppies Magnus was training began to howl, breaking formation to run for the gate. Must’ve been 5 o’clock already, Magnus wondered, ushering them back to their mothers with Johann’s help. Once the puppies had been calmed and situated, the human and the dog ran inside to open the door, behind which stood Barry, Lup, Kravitz, and Taako. 

Every Sunday, the Reaper Squad— or the Boner Squad, as Taako, Lup, and him liked to joke— got together to play tabletop games and hang out, sharing stories and wine. Barry insisted on holding the get-togethers at Magnus’s, citing the fact that Taako’s house was too fancy and he and Lup practically lived in the Astral Plane at this point, but everyone knew it was because he adored Johann.

Taako brought ingredients for dinner, immediately grabbing Lup to go prepare it after they said their greetings. Kravitz and Magnus discussed how Julia was doing and set up the game— it was mostly sheets of paper Kravitz had made, dice, and books they reference if need be; everything else was just them talking. Barry set himself up on the couch, Johann immediately climbing on his lap and falling asleep as he pet him.

Thirty minutes later, Taako and Lup returned, carrying plates of incredible food for the each of them, and a bowl of easy to chew meat for Johann. Everyone took their place on the couch, Taako next to Lup, Lup curled up against Barry with half of Johann on her lap, and Magnus against Barry, one arm over his shoulders.

Barry closed his eyes and let the laughter and voices of his friends wash over him, a smile growing on his face.

After all they had been through, he was content.

**Author's Note:**

> bibarrybluejeans.tumblr.com


End file.
